Come tomorrow,Tomorrow i'll be gone
by soncrazy04
Summary: All the people we love,come together to say goodbye
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's so I am not very good at this but this came to me a yearor so ago and ive been writing it ever since. Figured it needed to finally come out of my notebook and be shared. Let me know what you think.

Ten hours.

Ten long hours to get me where I am right now. 6 hour plane ride and 4 hour by bus to be standing in front of this church, about to do one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

Face them. Face all of them.

I look around to see if anyone was watching, I begin to admire my surroundings and have to admit to myself that it felt strange to actually be standing in front of a church. THE church she used to attend every Sunday in a small town she once called her home.

_Well here goes nothing_ I thought to myself. I felt the soft summer breeze blow past me as I entered the church. As I entered I could help but admire the huge stain glass windows. Each held a saint, and it occurred to me that it was here she found her love for God. Looking at the stain glass windows I saw the beauty and betrayal in each one, saints always seemed to hold compassion in their eyes but looking closer I saw a sort of hatred. Like there was nothing any of us could do to be like them. Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

As I was looking at the stain glass and listening to the peacefulness of the church it occurred to me that she loved going to church because it was so quiet and serene unlike her everyday life. Then something caught my eye. I got closer and a poster board came into focus. My eyes fell on pictures and I couldn't help but smile at the people smiling back at me. There were pictures of her family I am assuming it was her mom and dad, everyone looked so young including her. There was one of her in Ohio playing in the snow, cheeks rosy red and eyes sparkling in the sun. Pure childhood delight filled every premise of that picture.

My eyes scanned the plasterboard some more, remembering everything about the woman before me. I couldn't believe she was really gone. I was still looking when the doors to the church flew open. I didn't look back as I ran to a seat, realizing for the first time that I was the only one here. I chose a seat in the far back because I wasn't ready yet. Wasn't ready to be 17 again, and approach all those feelings that I had left buried in my brain. I chose instead to think of other things, my husband that I had left at home and our beautiful twin girls. But even then her face creped into my mind.

People filed into the church, and the music began to play, it was everything that I had imagined it would be. She always talked about her funeral, preparing us for the time it would come. But back then we had years to worry about that stuff, and a lot more memories to make. I never once brought my eyes away from the floor, feeling like a stranger amoung a group of people who had once been my entire world. Then the casket was brought in and I had to raise my eyes, it was my only chace to say goodbye to a woman who had help so much promise in my life. It had been 10 years since my whole world turned to shit, and I never got to ay goodbye. I wasn't letting this time go. I kyla Woods was for once going to face all the people who slowly helped me find myself. And it all started by saying good bye to one of the most dominant figured in my teenage years. Paula carlin.


	2. save tonight

It still didn't feel real to me, knowing I had just watch Paula be carried down the aisle. The Paula carlin, a woman who seemed to indestructible and was rock solid. The Paula who tried on many occasions tried to kill my sister with the slightest look or touch. Had she finally been conquered? That just didn't seem possible. We all should be happy in a way right? That the woman who caused top much grief for so many years is gone. But why do I feel like a piece of me of me is being taken away. My eyes returned to my shoes, it didn't feel right to look around.

I was in her place, the place that as a child she learned her ways, a place where every single Carlin child had been baptized and where she had married the Love of her life. I couldn't help but think of all the times she had spent in this little town, how much promise it held for her at one point. Paula was always a woman who had high expectations for herself and everyone around her. It made me smile to think that Glen had slowly stopped her in her tracks.

I remember the first time I saw in the kitchen after a basketball game. She heard al of us came in and ran out to see Spencer the smile practically disappeared when Ashley and I were standing there. I remembered her eyes changing from the light blue they always were to the dark blue I've only seen a couple times. I was intimidated at first but I didn't realize until just then that the meeting was the beginning of everything that was to come.

"Does anyone have anything to say about the deceased" The reverend asked pulling me from my daydream and back to the reality that I had long feared. I watched with baited breath when the last person I ever expected stood up and made her way to the podium.

She was much different then I remembered. The years had been kind to her, she wasn't the 18 year old feisty, foul mouthed, in your face child anymore. Her hair was shorter, and she had gained a few pounds and the abs she had once had were gone. The dress she was wearing actually covered her knees, well not totally but to the point of it being acceptable. Right in front of me was none other than my sister Ashley Davies.

Ashley always had a presence about her .Something that always made you want to listen to what she ahd to say, and laugh at her stupid jokes. Her exterior was hard, but only a select few ever got to see the true Ashley that was nothing more than a scared little girl trapped in a rock star body.

She got to the podium and took a deep breath that astounded me, Ashley was never nervous. She looked around at everyone whose life Paula touched. Just as I thought she was about to speak our eyes connected. Brown on Brown a familiar peace settling between us, the whole world seemed to just stop for a few seconds as we fought for dominance, something we used to do as girls.A small smile creapted onto my face, she always did win at that game. My mind began to drift back to the first time I had ever met this now woman in front of me.

It had to of been about 13 years ago, when my life took a drastic turn that at the time seemed like my whole world was falling apart, but looking back it was the best thing that had ever happened in my 16 years of life. _ I remember walking through the door of an uptown apartment, it smelt of vanilla and beer I heard some woman yelling about the noise. She turned to look at me and had a fire in her eyes that made my stomach tighten. "Hello, you must be the one nighters. I'm Christine, Raife's ex wife" she shook my hand. My mouth forgot how to pronounce words or say anything that might stick up for myself. I just looked down realizing this may be harder than expected. "I can't believe he would do this to me, to Ashley. Come on follow me" chirstine said walking past me with a soft shoulder bump. I turned to follow and the venom spit out of her mouth " what's your name anyway?" she looked at me as if she could shoot me square between the eyes and not have the slightest guilt about it._

_My eyes have yet to reached her's "I'm Kyla" I said sounding like a mouse talking to the lion. "Oh Ashley will love that" The devil said as she turned to walk up the stairs. I wondered the whole way what my sister would look like. I was an only child so I never had anyone else but my mom growing up. Guess I will soon find out._

_We walked outside through two huge glass doors. My eyes fall directly to a girl who seems to be toasting something. She throws dust into the air and that's when it hits me, that IS Ashley. Christine walks over to her as I hide behind the crowd feeling as if my spot won't stay secret for long._

"_Ashley stop this" Christine says a little sympathy in her voice they begin to fight and I finally hear my name. "This Ashley is Kyla," Christine says pointing to me as I peek around some blonde girl. I feel all eyes on me as the blood rushes to my head, my cheeks begin to get warm and I think I may just pass out. "Did you know my dad or something?" the brunette looks me in the eye and I can't help but see a resemblance. I have a feeling by the way he is looking at me she fears the worst. "No, Ashley, Raife was my father." Well the shit's going to hit the fan now._

_It felt like the whole room had stopped breathing, all eyes were on us as everyone was waiting for our next move. "Damn it Raife ,if you weren't dead I would kill you myself" Christine spat as she stormed past everyone back into the house leaving me with Ashley for the first time. I could feel everyone's eyes burn into me, but no one's hurt worst then the girls standing right next to me. "Welcome to the family" Ashley sneered a little colder then I had hoped. This whole time eye contact was never broken we continued to stare daggers into each other until the blonde I was hiding behind before came over. I felt the butterflies of fear creep up on me, so for the first time all night I broke eye contact and let her have her victory. I took to looking at my shoes. _

"_What is going on?" the blonde asked looking from me to Ashley, her eyes held a lot of wonder, but she seemed very sincere. Ashley looked over at the blonde for the first time, she took her hand in the blonde and pulled her into a hug. I felt like I was ruining a moment but I didn't quite understand it then. The Brunette broke the hug and faced the blonde, they were inches apart. " I have no idea" Ashley stated she voice cracking a little, I wondered to myself if I had made her cry. The blonde began to wipe the tears away and pulled her closer. "Just stay with me tonight Spence, please". The blonde smiled caressed Ashley's face " I wouldn't leave you if you paid me" This got a huge smile from Ashley as she pulled the blonde away over to a group of kids that looked about my age. "Spence?" I quietly questioned to myself, odd name._


End file.
